Let's Winwin, Winwin Wo Ai Ni
by Dyorchestra
Summary: Everyone X Winwin BELUM PERNAH KAN LIAT URI WINKO JADI HAREEMNYA NCT127? SO LET'S READ MY WEIRD STORY ABOUT WINWIN Ilwin; JhonWin; Taewin; Yuwin; Dowin; Jaewin; MarkWin; HaeWin Nihao, Dong SiCheng Wo Ai Ni.
1. Chapter 1

Winwin _Wo Ai Ni_

Everyone X Winwin

NCT belongs to SM Entertainment

* * *

Taeil - Winwin

 _"Nihao, Dong Si Cheng. I heard you play games really badly, practice more. Anyway you are so cute. I think you have gotten used to living in korea, and gotten close with the members. Dong Si Cheng, Wo Ai Ni." - NCT127 1st Anniversary Rolling Paper_

* * *

"Aku pulang…" Keheningan menjawab sapaan saatku memasuki dorm. Pagi tadi saat semua member pergi, Taeyong bilang hanya ada satu orang yang tinggal di rumah. Tapi kenapa dorm terasa sepi sekali, dimana satu orang itu.

Ku langkahkan kaki ke dalam dorm hingga tepat ku berdiri di depan pintu, pintu itu sedikit terbuka lalu ku dorong pelan tanpa membunyikan suara. Tampaklah seseorang sedang setengah berbaring fokus pada benda persegi panjang hitam yang bersinar terhubung dengan _headset_ yang menggantung di kedua telinganya. Pantas saja ia tidak menjawab sapaanku, protesku dalam hati.

Dengan langkah pelan, aku maju dan menghampirinya. Tetapi sebelum aku tepat sampai dipinggir kasurnya, ia pun membalikkan badan dan berkata "Jangan mengagetkanku hyung." Aku tertangkap basah dan terkekeh, dia menatapku dengan tatapan kesal tapi bagiku itu tetaplah manis. Wajahnya seperti sedang menahan amarah. 'Apakah ia kesal lagi kepadaku?'

"Kau kesal karena aku menggang-."

"Bukan hyung, aku kalah bermain _game_." Ucapnya sambil merengut. Ia tampak seperti anak kecil jika seperti itu. Jika saja kalian bisa melihat ekspresinya saat ini, kalian pasti akan berpikiran sama denganku. Aku pikir ia kesal lagi terhadapku, karena aku pernah mengganggunya ketika ia bermain _game_.

"Kalau begitu kau harus berlatih lagi agar kau mahir memainkannya."

"Iya, hyung." "Oh iya hyung, kapan yang lain akan pulang?" Ia membangkitkan diri dari posisinya yang setengah berbaring dan terduduk menghadapku sedangkan aku duduk di kasur yang bersebrangan dengannya.

"Mungkin sekitar jam 8 malam mereka akan pulang, tapi Jaehyun dan Johnny seperti yang kau tahu mereka harus siaran _Night-night_ radio kan." Kulihat ia mengangguk, ahh dia pasti kesepian sekali hari ini karena semua member sibuk baik NCT127 yang punya jadwal masing-masing maupun NCT Dream yang akan segera _comeback_.

"Kau sudah makan win?"

"Makan siang sih sudah hyung, tapi aku jadi ingin makan _ramen_ hyung." "Ayo buat _ramen_ taeil hyung." Ia menyimpan _smartphone_ dan melepas _headset_ -nya lalu menarikku bangkit dari kasur keluar kamar.

Kelihatannya dapur kami keadaannya masih sama saat ditinggalkan tadi pagi. Sepertinya Winwin tidak ingin membuat dapur kesayangan Taeyong dan Jaehyun hancur. Meskipun telah belajar memasak pada NCT _Life season_ 4\. Winwin kelihatannya tidak berminat untuk memasak sendiri. Mungkin ia memesan makan siangnya dari luar pikirku.

Ku ambil sebungkus _ramen_ di laci yang biasanya Taeyong simpan sebagai tempat _ramen_ kemudian menyiapkan semua alat dan bahan untuk memasak _ramen_. Sebenarnya cukup panci, sendok sup dan air. Winwin hanya memperhatikanku di meja makan. Benar-benar lucu seperti anak kecil yang menunggu ibunya memasak. Tak sampai 5 menit, _ramen_ pesanan Winwin sudah matang, dan segera kutuangkan di mangkok yang tadi di sediakan Winwin. Dan ku simpan tepat di hadapan Winwin yang telah menunggu.

"Hanya satu hyung? Kau tidak membuatnya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak kau saja aku sudah makan." Jawabku sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sedang menunduk memakan _ramen_.

"* _Xie xie_ taeil hyung." Ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"*Bu yong xie _si cheng-ah. Wo ai ni..._ " balasku pelan saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Hmm..?" ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi terlihat heran. Kata yang aku ucapkan tadi benar-benar sangat pelan. Aku harap ia tidak terlalu mendengarnya. Baru kali ini aku menyatakan perasaanku. Ah aku tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaanku.

"a-aniya win." Geunyang saranghae lanjutku dalam hati.

Winwin tersenyum kepadaku dan kembali melanjutkan memakan ramennya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

setelah mondar-mandir ffn-wattpad dan ngeliat/? winwin cuma jadi side cast (bahkan cuma di mention doang kadang). akhirnya dengan segenap hati yang masih ragu terciptalah entah drabble/ficlet aneh ini. semoga bisa menambah kolom pencarian ff winwin sebagai main cast huhu T.T

anyway sekian dan terimakasih (: semoga berkenan di imajinasi para reader.

*Xie xie : Terima kasih

*Bu yong xie : Sama-sama

Dyorchestra


	2. Chapter 2

Winwin _Wo Ai Ni_

 _Everyone X Winwin_

 _NCT belongs to SM Enterteinment_

* * *

Johnny - Winwin

 _"I treasure you so much because you are such a kind, pure and sincere person. Winwin might look chic but you have a beautiful heart. Hyung really appreciates you, love you_." NCT127 1st Anniversary Rolling Paper

* * *

.

.

.

Jarum jam panjang di dinding sudah menunjukkan lewat 35 menit, tepat tengah malam sudah berlalu setengah jam yang lalu. Semua orang di dorm sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya masing-masing tapi tidak dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Winwin tampak bergerak gelisah di sofa ruang tengah dorm sambil sesekali melirik pintu dan jam yang ada pada handphonenya.

Cklek! Winwin berjengit mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan segera memfokuskan dirinya yang hampir tertidur pada sosok yang kini berdiri di pintu.

"Oh Winwin kau belum tidur?" Winwin menatap sosok itu dengan pandangan memelas, ia kira orang yang ia tunggu sudah datang.

"Belum Jae, Johnny hyung mana?"

"Johnny hyung masih di van win, sedang mengambil barang-barang." "kau sedang menunggu Johnny hyung win?" melihat Winwin menganggukkan kepalanya, Jaehyun segera masuk ke dalam menuju kamarnya. Bukannya ia tidak ingin menanyakan perihal apa yang membuat winwin menunggu Johnny hyung hingga selarut malam ini. Hanya saja ia sudah terlalu lelah sehabis _fansign_ siang tadi ditambah jadwal harian rutinnya tiap malam bersama Johnny hyung sebagai penyiar radio. Mungkin Jaehyun bisa menanyakan itu nanti pagi.

Winwin pun kembali terdiam melihat Jaehyun pergi ke kamarnya. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu Johnny hyung dan segera tidur. Sesungguhnya Winwin sudah sangat-sangat mengantuk, tapi ia penasaran dan berusaha agar tetap terjaga hingga saat ini. Taeyong dan Yuta hyung sudah memarahinya karena tidak cepat-cepat tidur, tapi dengan _aegyo_ alami Winwin, para hyungnya pun luluh tapi Taeyong bilang jika sudah selesai, Winwin harus benar-benar pergi tidur dan tidak ada lagi acara untuk main _games_ dan Winwin menyanggupi itu.

Tidak seperti saat Jaehyun membuka pintu yang menimbulkan suara. Kali ini hanya hembusan angin yang terasa. Oh Jaehyun tidak menutup pintu dengan rapat tadi. Winwin mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

"A-H JOHNNY HYUNG!" ucap winwin kelewat semangat. Sampai-sampai ia berdiri melihat Johnny hyungnya di depan mata.

"Ssstt.. Winwin kau bisa membangunkan member yang lain." Johnny pun menghampiri Winwin dan mengajaknya duduk kembali di sofa. Saat _break time_ radio, ia mendapat pesan dari Taeyong kalau Winwin menunggunya dan menyuruh ia untuk segera pulang cepat. "jadi ada apa Winwin-ah?"

"Umm… hyung, hyung dengan Sehun _sunbaenim_ adalah teman kan?" Winwin meremat-remat tanggannya. Sepertinya ia gugup dan ada apa Winwin menanyakan Sehun hyung. Batin johnny bingung.

"Iya win, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kemarin sebena- ah tidak sudah sejak lama aku melihat videoku yang menari solo di KCON tapi yang aku lihat di videoku adalah reaksi Sehun _sunbaenim_ saat melihatku, ekspresinya seperti yang…emm ...kagum…?" "Ah iya hyung tau kan kalau aku menyukai Sehun _sunbaenim_ , jadi hyung bisakah mendekatkanku dengan Sehun _sunbaenim_? aku benar-benar menyukainya hyung. Aku mohon ya hyung..."

'ah jadi untuk ini winwin menungguku hingga larut malam. Padahal sehun hyung pernah mengatakan padaku ketika ia melihat winwin, ia benar-benar terpesona akan wajah dan kemampuannya dalam menari itu.'

"Tentu Winwin. Nanti saat konser SMTown cobalah berada di dekatku ya, nanti ku ajak berbincang dengan Sehun hyung. sekarang kau ke kamarmu dan segera tidur ya." Winwin pun berdiri diikuti dengan Johnny. Mereka berdua pergi –lebih tepatnya Johnny mengantar Winwin- ke kamar Yuta dan Winwin.

Sebelum menutup pintu Winwin menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Johnny dan mengatakan "Emm, terima kasih hyung." Johnny hanya terdiam dan menyunggingkan senyumnya pada winwin sambil mengelus kepala Winwin. Dan Winwin pun segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah Johnny mengumamkan 'tidurlah'

.

.

.

* * *

Uhuuuu aku cuma bisa nulis JohnWin segini doang huhu. emang sih jarang interaksi Johnny sama Winwin makanya ini yang bikin aku bingung mau nulis apalagi,

cuma keingetan kalau winwin itu suka sehun dan johnny deket sama sehun.

makasih banget yang udah mau review :)) semoga aku bisa ngelanjutin ini ya :)

semoga berkenan di imajinasi kalian.

sekian dan terimakasih

Dyorchestra


	3. Chapter 3

Winwin _Wo Ai Ni_

 _Everyone X Winwin_

 _NCT belongs to SM Enterteinment_

 _Taeyong - Winwin_

* * *

 _"The real maknae of NCT, but a clever and upright genius. Even though it's tiring recently, but you worked hard and archived great results. Let's do well till the very end. I love you."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Banyak yang mengatakan, taeyong itu NCT's _Mother_. Tapi taeyong menolak habis-habisan kalau dia itu ibunya NCT. Bila ia menjadi ibunya NCT, ia akan cepat stres. Bayangkan saja ia harus merawat ke-17 orang yang umur, pemikiran, dan tingkah yang berbeda. Tidak- apalagi salah satu diantara ke-17 orang tersebut adalah orang yang dia sukai dalam artian berbeda (maksudnya jaehyun?). Bagi taeyong, ia hanya menjadi ibu untuk dua orang, Jisung dan Winwin. Kalau jisung kalian pasti mengerti, lalu kenapa winwin? Kenapa bukan haechan, mark atau chenle.

Karena winwin bahkan lebih _innocent_ dari jisung sekalipun. Saat pertama kali bertemu winwin, taeyong merasakan aura winwin seperti aura _dongsaeng_ /? yang harus dilindungi. Hey, lihat saja winwin sering nampak kebingungan dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ditambah lagi dengan winwin yang benar-benar belum lancar berbahasa korea. Ingat sewaktu mereka di _team_ _aigoo_ membuat _tteokbeokki_ , ketika taeyong dan yuta meninggalkan winwin hanya untuk mencuci bahan paprika dan bawang. Taeyong pada saat itu segera kembali saat winwin benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan dan memberikan winwin hal mudah untuk dilakukan. Pada saat itu pula winwin tidak bisa mengucapkan bahasa korea lebih dari tiga kata. Maka mulai saat itu pula taeyong mendeklrasikan dirinya sebagai _winwinnie's_ _mom_.

Tapi taeyong cukup sebal dengan kedekatan yuta dan winwin atau lebih tepatnya yuta yang terus mencoba mendekati winwin. Ia sebal karena pemuda jepang itu memberikan pengaruh buruk pada winwinnya dengan ucapan-ucapan tidak bermutu. Ya winwinnya yang _innocent_ berubah menjadi _savage_ karena ajaran yuta.

"Penjilat!"

"Hah penjilat?" bukan, itu bukan suara taeyong, melainkan doyoung. _See_ doyoung saja kaget apalagi taeyong. Taeyong benar-benar _speechless_ winwin bias berkata seperti itu, meskipun itu adalah bukti bahwa bahasa koreanya meningkat tapi tidak dengan kata seperti itu.

Ia yakin pasti yuta mengajarkannya seperti itu.

.

.

.

Tapi taeyong rasanya gemas sekali. Bagaimana winwin terlihat penuh dengan aegyo meskipun ia menyangkal habis-habisan dan mengatakan ia adalah _bolmaenam_ (bolsurok maeryeok itneun namja : laki –laki yang semakin hari semakin mempesona). Padahal member lain pun setuju jikalau winwin lebih terasa maknae di banding haechan. (Oke maafkan kami haechan-ah)

Hari ini NCT127 baru saja selesai menyelesaikan _schedule off air_ mereka.

Tepat setelah johnny membuka pintu dorm mereka, winwin langsung melesat pergi ke kamarnya. Untuk apa? Tentu saja bermain dengan komputer kesayangannya.

Sedangkan taeyong, ia memarahi beberapa menggelepar di lantai kelelahan.

"Yak! Taeyong aku lelah biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar..." Seru yuta kemudian menelentangkan badannya merilekskan seluruh ototnya yang terasa tegang.

Setelah mengusir member lainnya untuk pindah ke kamar (kecuali yuta yang tetap bersikeras disana). Taeyong beranjak ke kamar terbesar yang di tempati oleh 3 orang di NCT127 itu.

"Win-ah, kau bilang tadi kau lelah, tidak beristirahat dahulu?

Winwin tidak menolehkan sedikit pun perhatiannya dari komputer. "Itu tadi hyung...sekarang sudah tidak."

"Kau ini kebanyakan menatap layar, nanti matamu rusak loh..."

Taeyong masih bersandar di samping pintu kamar winwin. "Bagaimana jika sehabis kau membersihkan diri, kita _duel_?" Tawaran taeyong membuat winwin pun mengalihkan atensinya, mempause-gamenya.

Winwin terlihat berpikir kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap taeyong.

"Apa hadiah untuk yang menang hyung?"

"Emm...ice cream dan se- _bucket_ ayam?"

" _Call_ hyung!"

Taeyong tidak begitu menyesali tawarannya pada winwin yang berakhir dengan ia yang harus membelikan winwin dua cup ice cream dan 2 _bucket_ ayam. Tidak, karena dengan itu winwin mau melepaskan perhatiannya pada game.

Winwin sangat lucu ketika ia fokus terhadap suatu hal. Masih ingat sewaktu NCT Life seoul dimana mereka semua harus berjuang keras demi sarapan pagi yang lezat?

Winwin di sana berusaha keras dengan tingkat ke-fokus-an yang sangat tinggi dalam memindahkan kacang-kacang kecil dengan sumpit panjang atau ketika dia mengupas satu kiwi dengan seriusnya sangat menggemaskan.

Seperti saat ini, ia sibuk memakan ice creamnya tanpa memperdulikan haechan yang nampak ingin mencuri ice cream winwin.

Taeyong terkekeh melihatnya. Dua maknae yang lucu.

Serta member lainnya yang tengah memperebutkan sepotong ayam yang masih tersisa. Mereka sedang memutuskan siapa orang beruntung yang dapat memakan potongan terakhir itu.

Untung saja ia membeli 2 _bucket_ ayam, satu untuk semua member dan satunya khusus untuk winwin. dan tentunya para member yang sedang berebut itu tidak tahu masih ada 1 lagi _bucket_ ayam tersisa.

Taeyong menyeringai tentang itu.

Ia kembali memperhatikan winwin yang sudah menghabiskan ice cream keduanya dan haechan yang sudah pergi bergabung dengan _squad_ perebut ayam.

Winwin menatap cup ice creamnya kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada taeyong.

"Hyung, ayo _duel_ lagi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Epilog_

"Hyung, ayo _duel_ sama haechan yuuuu" Haechan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan taeyong. Dia juga mempoutkan bibirnya berharap taeyong terpengaruh.

Belum lagi disampingnya johnny yang terus mengajaknya bertanding panco dengannya.

"Hahhhh..." Taeyong menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Beralih bangkit menghindari keduanya yang tentu saja diikuti lagi oleh Haechan dan Johnny

"Kasian Taeyong hyung..." Ucap winwin yang kemudian menyendokkan ice cream ke mulutnya.

끝.

 _Setelah hiatus yang sangat lama akhirnya bisa update juga -huft-_

 _Maaf kalo ga berasa feelnya_

 _Neomu mianhaeyoo_

 _Terima kasih juga yang udah ngasih semangat dan nungguin ff ini (kalo ada) T.T  
_

 _Diusahakan untuk selanjutnya lebih fast update lagi 👌_

 _Jangan lupa ditunggu reviewnya yaa_

 _Sekian dan Terima kasih_


	4. Chapter 4

_Winwin Wo Ai Ni_

 _Everyone X Winwin_

 _NCT belongs to SM Enterteinment_

 _Yuta_ _\- Winwin_

* * *

 _I love you so much, I really do. Wo ai ni_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yuta tersenyum pahit.

Iya pahit sekali.

Sejak zaman NCT _life_ Seoul sudah menjadi rahasia umum tentang Yuta yang selalu menempeli Winwin baik bagi para member NCT sendiri atau pun para NCTzens. Tapi sekali lagi Yuta tersenyum pahit melihat bagaimana teman-temannya sendiri –member NCT− malah begitu mendukung Taeil _hyung_ yang sedang gencar-gencarnya mendekati Winwin.

Tentunya Yuta ingin bermain sportif dengan Taeil _hyung_ dalam memperebutkan Winwin. Tapi Yuta juga butuh dukungan! Ia merasa member yang lain pilih kasih, selalu saja Taeil _hyung_ yang mereka tanya atau bicarakan jika berurusan dengan Winwin.

Hei apa kalian tidak menyadari eksistensi Nakamoto Yuta ini!?

Ingat salah satunya ketika _Enana_ , pertanyaan tentang 'Siapa member favoritku di NCT127?'

Dan Winwin yang terpilih sebagai member terfavorit di NCT. Semua sudah yakin jika Winwin yang terpilih dan tentang siapa yang memilih juga sudah sangat kentara jelasnya kata Johnny waktu itu.

Tapi Yuta tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Dia juga tahu siapa saja yang memilih Winwin sebagai member terfavorit selain dia tentunya. Yang Yuta permasalahkan, ia juga memilih Winwin tapi kenapa yang ditanya alasannya hanya Taeil _hyung_?

Padahal Mark juga memilih Winwin dan menjadi member yang dipilih oleh Winwin. Kenapa Mark tidak ditanyakan juga?

 _Waeeee_?

Kan Yuta juga ingin memberitahukan kepada dunia seberapa Yuta menyayangi Winwin.

"Tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya...," Pipi Taeil terkembang saat dirinya mengatakan itu. Tersenyum, Senyum yang membuktikan ia sedang malu namun dipenuhi kebahagian.

" _Sarangijyo_." Taeyong menambahkan.

" _Ne_ , itu karena cinta."

Jika Yuta tidak ingat kamera yang merekamnya, ia sudah mengatakan seribu macam hal yang lebih baik dari Taeil mengapa ia menyukai Winwin.

Memang _bucin_ Winwin pria jepang ini...

" _Hyung_ ~ _hyung_ ~ aku boleh main ya ke kamar _hyung_?"

"Gak boleh bocah!" Yuta berdiri di depan pintu menghalangi Haechan yang merengek untuk memasuki kamar yang di tempati Yuta, Winwin dan Taeil.

Tangan Yuta menghadang tubuh Haechan yang mencoba menerobos dirinya. Mau apa bocah ini bertemu Winwin.

"WINWINIE HYUNG~! YUTA HYUNGNYA NAKAALLLL~"

"Sana _huss_ ~pergi! Winwin juga gak _bakal_ bolehin kamu sentuh komputer kesayangannya."

" _Isshh_ _hyung_ pelit!" Bocah kelahiran tahun 2000 itu memeletkan lidah pada Yuta dan meninggalkan area kamar. Yuta mendelik tangannya bersedekap, tinggal satu bocah lagi yang harus dia usir.

" _Hyung_ aku bol−"

"Gak boleh! Winwin lagi gak bisa diganggu. _Udah_ sana istirahat mark, emang kamu gak capek apa _perform_ kesana-kemari?"

Mark menciut mendengar ucapan Yuta. "Tapi _hyung_?"

Tangan Yuta mengibas-ibas di depan wajah Mark. Mengusirnya. Mark berjalan menjauhi kamar Yuwinil –Yuta Winwin Taeil− dengan langkah gontai, padahal dirinya ingin bercerita pada Winwin _hyung_ mengenai Renjun yang suka tiba-tiba menciumnya.

' _Hah_ sudahlah pawangnya terlalu galak...'

Yuta berdecak melihat tamu-tamu tidak terduga yang datang ke kamarnya. Tidak apa-apa sih sebenarnya, hanya saja orang yang mereka ingin temui selalu saja Winwin. tidak puaskah mereka bertemu Winwin di luar? Kali ini biarkan Yuta menikmati waktunya dengan Winwin.

Pemuda bermarga Nakamoto itu memasuki kamarnya, di dalam sana Winwin tengah fokus mengutak-atik komputer berharga yang sempat menjadi incaran Haechan. Yuta mendudukkan diri di sebelah Winwin. Ia taruh dagunya di atas pundak Winwin yang katanya terlebar kedua setelah Doyoung.

"Winko...,"

Winwin berdeham. Matanya tidak teralihkan sedikit pun dari layar.

" _Hyung_ lelah Winko-chan~" Yuta memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan mengecup kuping bawah Winwin.

Tangan Winwin dengan cekatan memainkan _mouse_ mengikuti arahan permainan di layar komputernya. " _Waeyo hyung_?"

Yuta terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan singkat Winwin. Dalam hatinya ia menggerutu, 'Lelah mengusir orang-orang yang mendekatimu~'

 _Cklek_...

Bunyi pintu barusan memecah keheningan di antara Yuta dan Winwin. Bolehkah Yuta mendelik lagi? Yuta tahu siapa yang datang ke kamarnya tanpa ketukan atau bahkan teriakkan meminta izin untuk masuk.

Saingan utamanya.

Seorang Moon Taeil.

 _Bucin_ Winwin nomer 2.

Kenapa nomer 2? Ya...

Karena Yuta-lah yang berada di urutan pertama.

"Hai Yuta. Hai Winwinie~" suara lembut Taeil menyapa gendang telinga Yuta. Yuta hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Kalian tahu bukan Yuta adalah orang yang terlalu jujur untuk apapun. Jadi untuk apa Yuta menunjukkan sikap baik di saat _mood_ nya sedang jelek karena Moon Taeil.

Dasar kodok Jepang durhaka!

"Taeil _hyung_? Habis darimana?" Winwin menghentikan aktivitasnya menatap Taeil yang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

Yuta menatap tajam _mathyung_ dari NCT itu. _Heol~_ kenapa Taeil hyung bisa mengalihkan perhatian Winwin dari _game_ nya?

"Habis dari _Cheondamdong_..., kalian sudah makan?"

Baik Yuta dan winwin pun mengangguk.

"Baguslah! Nanti kalian jangan tidur terlalu larut! Besok pagi kita harus sudah pergi ke jepang." Taeil beranjak dari sisi kanan winwin sesudah ia mengusak gemas rambut _pink_ _soft_ milik Winwin.

Yuta yang melihat semua itu tepat di depan matanya, langsung saja memeluk Winwin posesif dan berteriak, "WINKO-CHAN NAEKKEOYAAA!"

.

.

.

끝

.

*Sarangijyo : Cinta  
*Naekkeoya : Milikku

 _Haiiii~ Apa kabar?_

 _Long time no update with this work ㅋㅋㅋ/maafin aku ngurus work sebelah mulu/ :')_

 _Jangan protesin aku kenapa ini dikit banget :"_

 _Maafin juga ada Haechan Mark Renjun nyempil hehe_

 _Can you feel how bucin yuta to winwin? /lah 😅_

 _HAHAHAHA_

 _Jangan lupa ditunggu reviewnya yaa_

 _Sekian dan Terima kasih_


End file.
